The present invention relates to a cutting device which is suitable for cutting and/or amputating fine bones of hands and feet of humans and animals.
In dental treatment, tooth cutting is carried out by using cutting tools to be driven by a micromotor rotating at high speed. In recent years, with the progress of subdivision of medical areas and specialization of medical technology, there have appeared specialists, for example, for the medical treatment of hands or feet only. In medical treatment of hands or feet it is also necessary to carry out operations such as bone amputation or cutting, but no cutting device which is suitable for use in medical treatment of hands or feet, has been developed. Every specialist feels inconvenienced not having it.